Le match de sa vie
by Maneeya
Summary: Quelques vignettes se déroulant après le livre.
1. Joie

À part l'obligation de porter un soutif en toute circonstance, habiter chez les McGowan avait cessé d'être une plaie.

Elle déboula pour manger en même temps que Sean et il lui offrit un doux sourire. Leur intérêt commun pour la moto leur avait permis de sympathiser, heureusement car il ne sortait du garage que par intermittence.

À table, l'ambiance était bruyante et brouillonne. Doug et Finn discutaient avec agitation et Caleb se faisait réprimander pour avoir dédaigné ses légumes. Rien de particulier donc. À sa place, un grand verre de soda avait déjà été servi et elle remercia Miller à côté d'elle. Il était super attentionné.

Les discussions portaient sur les jeux vidéos, les matchs, les sorties des uns et des autres. Mélanie profita de l'occasion pour annoncer qu'elle ne serrait pas là de la journée samedi prochaine. Curieux comme ils l'étaient, les garçons l'apostrophèrent avec moult questions. Seuls Finn et Miller qui l'écoutaient parler avec un peu d'attention savaient déjà qu'elle avait un match à l'extérieur.

— Quels sont les pronostiques ? questionna Regina enjouée.

— On les écrase, répondit simplement Mélanie en se resservant. C'est quasiment une formalité. Elles sont nulles.

— Si ça c'est pas de la démesure, se moqua Doug. Tu mérites un bon retour de karma _mec_.

Évidemment il avait insisté sur le « mec » parce qu'elle détestait ce sobriquet.

— T'inquiètes pas pour moi _meuf_ : je sais ce qu'on vaut.

C'était presque inquiétant mais elle s'entendait bien avec Doug désormais. Et cette cohabitation devenait joyeuse.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof avec comme thème "hybris" et du défi des mini-fandom de la Gazette aux Citrons avec comme thème "joie"._


	2. Abstème

**Abstème**

Mélanie avait conscience de faire partie des « filles sages ». Elle était plutôt bonne à l'école, suivait les règles sans difficulté et même aux fêtes, restait une vraie abstème. La plupart du temps elle adorait ça. Elle n'avait pas le goût pour de la bière ou des spiritueux. Elle aimait danser − avec ses amies ou avec Finn quand il était d'humeur − et boire n'aidait en rien. Elle aimait être l'amie solide qui pouvait raccompagner les autres. Une valeur sûre en somme.

Par contre, elle n'aimait pas quand Doug débarquait dans sa chambre (certes il frappait mais il ouvrait directement la porte donc quel intérêt ? ) et lui disait en souriant :

— Je sors, tu gardes ton portable allumé au cas où j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher ?

Même après de multiples chamailleries, l'adolescent n'avait pas cessé de réquisitionner ses services. Et il la connaissait maintenant, il savait qu'une fois qu'il avait planté la graine, Mélanie resterait à l'écoute pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle était peut-être fille unique mais elle faisait une bonne grande sœur presque malgré elle.

Alors qu'une fois de plus, elle enfilait un jean à la place de son bas de pyjama et demandait à Finn sa voiture, ce dernier lui proposa de l'accompagner. Il était trop fatigué pour conduire mais n'aimait pas qu'elle déambule seule.

— Faut que t'arrêtes de lui servir de chauffer, lui assura son petit-ami. Tu devrais le faire culpabiliser, lui dire que t'as failli avec un accident à cause de lui ou un truc du genre.

— Ce serait pas un peu cruel ça ? sourit Mélanie devant son air ensommeillé si mignon.

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

Quand Doug monta, elle lui prit la tête pour qu'il lui offre un soda parce que « à l'aller, elle avait bien failli rentré dans un camion en s'endormant au volant ».


	3. Festif

**Festif**

Mélanie se demanda quel était le problème de ces filles. Ce n'était qu'une équipe adversaire et pourtant elle faisait preuve d'une animosité peu commune.

À la mi-temps, elle et son équipe comprirent enfin de quoi il retournait. Hailey s'était tapé le petit-copain d'une des joueuses.

Le Coach Leonard les recentra d'un bref discours, leur exposa les fautes qu'elle ne voulait plus voir et les encouragea à poursuivre leur effort. Peu d'entre elles avaient répondu aux agressions et cela finirait par jouer en leur faveur. Hailey et Mélanie s'emparèrent de l'attaque et redoublèrent d'efforts pour conclure chaque occasion. Les défenseuses furent un vrai mur et bientôt l'écart se creusa.

Elles remportèrent le match haut la main.

À la sortie du vestiaire, Finn et Miller attendaient en discutant et ils la félicitèrent joyeusement quand Mélanie débarqua. Aimee se glissa parmi eux, clairement mal à l'aise.

— Est-ce que vous allez fêté ça avec l'équipe ?

La fille Farmer secoua la tête et de nouvelles mèches folles s'échappèrent de sa queue de cheval.

— Ma sœur s'est encore attirée des ennemies. Peut-être qu'on peut aller pique-niquer au parc ?

En proposant cela, elle glissa un long regard à Miller qui fixait non pas ses pieds mais ceux d'Aimee. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de hocher la tête avec force.

— On va pique-niquer, confirma-t-il les poings serrés.

Les quatre amis allèrent d'abord faire les courses puis se posèrent au parc au soleil. Ils ordonnèrent leur repas selon l'ordre Miller et profitèrent de ce moment. En regardant Finn qui regardait Miller s'efforçait de discuter avec Aimee, Mélanie comprit que ça ne le gênait vraiment pas de faire ces sorties à quatre si ça pouvait aider son petit-frère. Et elle non plus ne se lassait pas du degré de mignonitude de ces deux-là.


	4. Vacarme

**Vacarme**

Mélanie avait dû accepté l'absence de quiétude de cette maison. Elle l'avait tellement bien accepté qu'elle était désormais capable de lire un bouquin en espagnol en les entendant gueuler comme des poissonniers sur le canapé d'à côté. Ça faisait partie de ses nouvelles compétences.

Un jour, Caleb s'était assis à côté d'elle à table et avait demandé « c'est comment New-York ? ». Elle avait dû plonger dans de lointains souvenirs pour lui répondre. Ses parents avaient toujours profité de leur congés pour avoir des activités familiales et découvrir un peu les alentours. Et ses expériences semblaient vraiment intéressés les plus jeunes.

L'adolescente repensa à ce que Finn lui avait dit : pas facile de faire des vacances loin en familles nombreuses. Cela coûtait très vite cher. Et pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient tous envie de partir. Quand elle demandait « tu as envie de partir où en vacances ? » ils avaient tous leur idée. New-York ou Atlanta pour Doug. New-York pour Finn. Miami pour Evan. Encore New-York pour Miller. Caleb et Ian avaient trop d'idée pour pouvoir les énumérer sans en oublier.

— Ce serait possible d'organiser des vacances itinérantes, non ? finit par demander Mélanie alors qu'elle regardait son petit-copain peindre.

— On part avec des tentes, et on profite des zones où on peut camper comme ça on peut bouger d'une ville à l'autre.

— À huit, ce serait le bordel, fit remarquer Finn en mélangeant ses teintes. Sans parler du temps que ça peut prendre. T'aurais la patience de supporter ces zouaves pendant six voir douze heures de trajet ?

Mélanie rit doucement, peut-être que confiner les frères McGowan sur un petit espace n'était pas une super idée après tout.

— Mais ce serait génial d'avoir ce genre de vacances, accorda Finn. Faudrait y réfléchir à plusieurs.


	5. Baiser

**Baiser**

Mélanie était peu au fait des trucs de couples. Elle lui avait dit texto que c'était lui son premier baiser donc Finn se disait qu'il n'était pas supposer griller les étapes. De toute façon, il se sentait tellement bien avec, il n'avait jamais à chercher quoi faire. La plupart du temps il discutait. Parfois, elle le regardait peindre en silence. Ensuite elle se levait comme un ressort parce qu'elle ne tenait pas en place. Quand il jouait, elle lisait des comics avec attention. Et ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à regarder des films tous les deux.

Alors quand Mélanie et ses baisers se firent plus voraces, c'est Finn qui paniqua. Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse des avances ? Qu'il lui propose de coucher avec lui ? Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir où il avait le droit de mettre sa main. C'était étrange mais ces baisers enflammés et ses mains agrippés à ses épaules lui paressaient tellement sexuels. Est-ce que c'était le début d'autre chose ou pas ?

Mélanie rougit adorablement et ses quelques taches de rousseur fondirent.

— On a toujours pas le droit de s'embrasser dans la maison non ?

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes sans savoir comment rebondir. Finn eut alors l'idée qu'elle était dans le même état que lui, incertaine et un peu paumée. Il essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voulait dire, prépara sa sortie et se lança :

— Je ne suis pas encore prêt à... coucher.

Malgré le cocktail de surprise et de gêne, Mélanie répondit directement.

— Moi non plus. Même si je t'aime.

Règle ou pas règle, Finn ne résista pas à l'idée de l'embrasser de nouveau avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait.


End file.
